


all dogs go to heaven

by DairyFarmer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Keith's dog is named Yorak in this, M/M, and tries to get it on with him several times, because lance may be a furry but i dont know where he stands on beastiality, keith is stressed because of his dog, keith's dog has a crush on lance lol, smut in the last chapter (but dont worry its between keith and lance)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: Now Keith was sure he’d know what to expect when he was finally able to settle down with the team and begin their trek back to Earth.Constantly having to stop his teleporting cosmic wolf-dog from humping Lance every time he walked by was not one of those things.XxXRussian Translation





	1. give him the D (og)

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a [Russian Translation!!!! ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7642046)  
> Special thanks to [missydawnx](https://missydawnx.tumblr.com/)  
> the translator

Keith has never had a pet before- much less something as Christmas card worthy as a _dog_ . But in the two years he’d been away from the team, Yorak had been a great companion. Sure he never quite got the concept of ‘fetch’, he cried when someone (mainly _Keith_ ) wasn’t paying enough attention to him, and he had a hard time following Keith’s commands, but he was still a good boy- _the best boy_ , if Keith was being honest.

Which is why Keith didn’t see much of a problem in letting him freely roam the camp the team had made for the night.

Which is why Keith decided to take his eyes off where Yorak was getting his fur brushed by Romelle so he could help Coran and Krolia with finding more kindling for the campsite.

Which is why when he heard distant startled shouts of surprise and shock- his mind instantly went to _‘we’re under attack, I need my bayard’_ and not that something else was wrong and Yorak was the cause.

Keith turned his head, barely managing to shoot Krolia and Coran grunts of acknowledgement before letting the sound of yelling bring him closer to where the rest of the team was setting a fire for dinner. Distantly, he could hear them behind him, the sound of their tinder bundles clattering to the ground as they tried to keep up with him. Once the Castle had been destroyed, the team didn’t have any choice but to begin looking for a habitable planet to stop for the night. Following the battle with Lotor, the Lions were in no shape to begin a long journey back to Earth- and if they couldn’t fly, then they couldn’t _fight_.

With that thought Keith felt his grip on his bayard tighten, his strides becoming longer as he approached the opening to the clearing they had settled in. Keith bites down on his lip, fingers clenching into a white knuckle grip as he leaps over a patch of mossy ground, wind whistling in his ear and brain cursing about why they _couldn’t get a goddamn break for just one day-_

The first thing that Keith sees when he pushes through the tree line is Romelle and Hunk, both standing by a slowly growing fire, their mouths gaped in surprise as they stared down at Yorak. Keith feels something like concern course through him as he charges ahead, eyes beginning to frantically scan the skies for any sign of enemy ships, maybe soldiers touching down and making their way to their undefended camp.

He sees none.

Keith almost opens his mouth to shout a question to the still Romelle and Hunk.

A muffled yell from Yorak’s direction stops him.

At first he feels confusion fill him, a different question almost at the edge of his tongue- another couple of steps forward and that’s when he sees it.

Oh.

Oh.

 _OH_.

Keith stops.

Keith drops his bayard.

Keith starts rushing forward to _stop his fucking dog_.

“Yorak!” Keith yelps in a voice higher than he would have liked, starting forward with something like alarm beginning to ring in his chest. As he gets closer Keith can see the other Paladin’s discarded helmet lying a few feet away and the blue of Lance’s armour flashing from underneath Yorak, his hands scrambling for purchase on the ground as his shrieks are muffled into Yorak’s fur.

“Yorak!” Keith repeats, voice stronger as his fingers reach out, curling into the mane crowding Yorak’s neck. “Stop!” Keith commands, trying to tug Yorak back, his feet planted firmly on the ground as he begins heaving his companion back. He can hear Krolia and Coran beginning to slow to a stop behind him.

Yorak acts as if he hadn’t heard him, his shaggy quarters continuing to thrust forward as he pinned Lance facedown with his front legs, the blue-eyed boy continuing to shriek like he was getting murdered. Keith was almost able to make out what he was yelling as he slipped a hand under Yorak’s chest and began trying to lift him off the other boy.

_“Holyshit.Holyshit.Holyshit.Imgunnadie.Imgunnadie.Imgunnadie.”_

“Yorak!” Keith yelled, an edge of desperation to his voice as his most favored companion whined, resisting against his hold.

“Kogane!” Lance screamed as one of Yorak’s paws were pulled away enough for him to lift his head up from the dirt. “Your dog is trying to kill me!”

“Oh I don’t think _‘kill’_ is what I would call it.” Keith hears someone that sounds suspiciously like a certain Green Paladin snicker. Keith lifts his head and notices that the noise has managed to attract the attention of the rest of the team, who’ve all gathered around to watch him struggle like this was some _spectator sport._

Keith almost feels betrayed.

Turning his head, Keith locks eyes with a silently stunned Shiro.

“ _Help me._ ” He mouths, gritting his teeth as Yorak continues pulling away from him, not _dialing it back at all_ and goddamn it he hasn’t seen Lance in _two years_ and this is the impression he makes?!

Shiro nods and immediately begins using his good arm to pull Lance out from under his (apparently) raging horny, _jerk_ of a dog.

Lance scrambles to his feet, his cheek streaked with mud as he immediately darts behind Shiro, using him as some sort of shield from Yorak who he’s now eyeing suspiciously.

Honestly, Keith can’t blame him. If he’d spent a good five minutes getting pinned down and humped by an animal twice his size he’d be pretty wary too.

As if finally noticing that the Red Paladin was no longer under him, Yorak stopped- tilting his head back up to look at Keith in wide-eyed confusion.

“Yorak.” Keith says slowly. His dark furred companion perks up at his name, his tail beginning to wag in excitement at acknowledgement. “Bad boy.”

Yorak’s tail immediately stops wagging. His eyes gaze up at Keith in what he can only interpret as hurt.

“Hey don’t take it out on him!” Lance immediately protests from behind Shiro where he’s smoothing down his hair. “ _You_ probably taught him to do that!”

Keith feels his jaw fall open in offense.

“Taught him to do _what_?” Keith asks incredulously, not noticing Yorak perk up at the sound of Lance’s voice.

“Ummm attack boys who are prettier than you so you won’t have any competition with the ladies?” Lance says like the answer was obvious.

“Yorak wasn’t _attacking_ you!” Keith growls back, feeling his hackles rise in a way that only Lance manages to do.

“Oh yeah?” Lance challenges, hooking his chin over Shiro’s shoulder, blue eyes narrowed at Keith.

“Yeah!” Keith yells. Yorak lets out a loud chirp, feet puttering excitedly as he gazed up at Lance with starstruck eyes. Suddenly Yorak puts all his weight on his front paws like he’s about to jump, it’s a stance Keith has long since learned to associate with Yorak’s teleporting. Keith doesn’t even get a chance to flex his fingers before Krolia’s hand whips forward and grabs Yorak by the scruff of his neck, lifting him up like he weighed nothing.

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous every time his mom did that.

“No.” Krolia orders simply, looking down at Yorak as though he wouldn’t dare disobey. Yorak’s ears flatten against his head as he lets a low whine out of his throat like he’s about to start one of daily crying sessions. Keith feels the tension in his shoulders leave him. Krolia was always better at getting Yorak to listen to her.

“It seems we may need to keep a closer eye on the pup.” Krolia reports, setting Yorak back down to the ground where he began brushing against her legs in apology. “As far as I know Yuppers are usually sterilized when they’re a few cycles old, but given we weren’t in access to any medical or surgical equipment when he was a pup the current situation is to be expected.”

If anything, Yorak’s whining gets louder and he darts to Keith’s side like he can protect him from the hypothetical neutering Krolia was talking about. Keith lays a reassuring hand on Yorak’s head, giving him a firm pat.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Lance says, stepping out from where he was hiding behind Shiro. “He didn’t even do anything wrong!”

Krolia turns to face Lance, with a quirked brow. “Typically the procedure is done to make sure Yuppers don’t fall into...bad habits.”

“Yeah well maybe _Keith_ should have better self-control.” Lance replies, shrugging as he began striding towards where Keith and Yorak were standing, like he hadn’t just been cowering behind Shiro a few seconds ago. Yorak’s tail was already beginning to wag in excitement at the approach of his crush.

“How are you possibly pinning this on _me_?!” Keith bursts out as Lance kneels down in front of Yorak who instantly stands on his hind legs to rest his paws on Lance’s thigh.

“Um because dogs mirror their owners’ personalities?” Lance says, a beaming smile on his face as he begins softly scratching behind Yorak’s ear. His _traitor_ of a dog practically melts into his lap, letting his head thump against Lance’s chest, who instantly wrapped an arm around to pull him closer.

“Awww.” Lance cooed, stroking his fingers through Yorak’s thick mane. “Is Keithy a big, fat, meanie?” Lance asks in a baby voice that has Yorak practically shivering into a puddle at his feet.

As if to get further sympathy Yorak whines, digging himself closer into Lance’s side as he lifted a limp paw like he was hurt, looking like he was the very picture of pathetic.

Keith feels _swindled_.

“ _Awww_ .” Lance says as he caresses Yorak’s ears. Yorak’s eyes close like he’s blissed out, like he’s just found heaven and it’s in _Lance McClain’s_ arms.

Keith feels _scammed_.

“He likes me!” Lance exclaims, a wide grin tugging at his rosy cheeks as Yorak began rubbing himself against Lance’s chest, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he bumped his head to Lance’s stomach. Keith feels a tingle of irritation begin to itch under his skin and reaches forward to pull Yorak off Lance.

“Don’t get full of yourself,” Keith grumbles, somehow not completely sure who he’s talking to. Lance makes a high-pitched gasping sound as he looks up at Keith in offense, as though Keith has committed some grave crime by doing Lance a favor and pulling his horndog of a...dog off him.

“You’re just jealous.” He huffs.

“Of what? Being used as a mount?” Keith asks because _dammit_ when Lance dishes it out he just can’t resist throwing his own back in.

“That your dog likes me!” Lance shoots back.

“Oh yeah he _definitely_ likes you.” Pidge pipes up, snickering together with Hunk as they began settling down beside Romelle to restart the weak fire they’d had going. Lance turns his head, pouting in their direction before standing and huffily marching to pick up his earlier discarded helmet.

Keith doesn’t even have to look at Yorak to know what he’s planning when Lance begins bending over. He can feel the anticipatory tension building in Yorak’s body as Lance begins wiping his fingers against the dusted visor of his helmet that is _still_ on the floor and _why can't Lance just pick stuff up like a normal person??_

Sensing the impending disaster, Keith immediately plants both his legs on either side of Yorak, locking him in and gripping the scruff his neck so he can’t even think of teleporting to Lance.

“That’s enough of your sexcapades for the day.” Keith grunts lowly, trying to ignore the part of his heart that throbs in shame when Yorak begins whining like Keith has unintentionally ignored him for a few hours. Yorak sags to the floor, his mournful eyes locked on Lance as Krolia and Coran return to the surrounding jungle to retrieve their kindling and the others begin purifying water to go with their warm goo and something else that Keith was pretty sure was just hardtack under a different name.

Throughout dinner Keith has to wave a bowl of goo in front of Yorak’s nose several times before the other will pull his eyes away from Lance. As he digs in Keith can’t help but let his eyes drift to Lance, who is happily scooping his goo onto a cracker before popping it into his mouth, merrily making conversation with Romelle like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Keith feels a reluctant smile begin to tug on his cheeks before he looks down at his own bowl.

As they clean up Keith has to occasionally shepherd Yorak away from Lance’s direction.

“It would never work out between you.” Keith quietly informs him as he washes out used bowls in the nearby steam. Yorak’s head perks up from where he’s lying slumped at his side. “He’s human and you’re...not.” Keith says slowly, trying to avoid hurting his companion’s feelings and also explain to him that he was a _dog_ and that was a big deal considering his crush on Lance.

Yorak stares at him for a moment longer, eyes heavy like he’s weighing the reality of Keith’s words. It lasts all of a minute before he’s  huffing and turning around, slumping down with his tail fluffed in indignation and his nose turned up at him. He may as well have marched up a set of fictional stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut like a moody teenager.

Keith feels an amused twitch of lips at the dramatics. Looks like Lance was already rubbing off on him.

“Well don’t come crying to me when he breaks your heart.” Keith shrugs, hiding a small grin in his shoulder as he began gathering the bowls to be used for breakfast the next day. Yorak follows at his heels, bounding into the Black Lion once Keith finishes lying the dishes out by the extinguished fire. Shiro is already resting on his sleeping mat by the pilot’s chair when Keith enters while Yorak is rearranging a pile of soft blankets that he’s claimed as his bed. Keith slumps down to his own mat on the other side of the pilot’s chair, slowly removing his armour and tucking it into a nearby corner.

Keith is just about to lie down and close his eyes when he hears Yorak begin whimpering. Keith turns his head and spots the blue hued dog staring at the entrance to the Black Lion with wide eyes and a melancholy gaze. Like he was some teenage boy hoping his crush would climb in through his bedroom window to see him even though his parents were home. Keith holds back a sigh and extends his hand to pat one of Yorak’s extended paws.

“Sorry bud, but your boyfriend has his own Lion.” He offers in what he hopes sounds like sympathy.

Keith hears a muffled snort from Shiro and lets his head recline back onto the spongy Altean material. Yorak lets out one final huff before he tucks his head down and slowly shifts his body closer to Keith, settling in for the night.  Keith doesn’t even hesitate before wrapping an arm around Yorak’s thick neck and tugging him closer, burying his face in the soft fur of Yorak’s coat. Keith listens to the stillness of the cockpit for a moment, taking in the sounds of Shiro’s soft breathing and Yorak’s soundless hums.

“I didn’t mean it ya know.” Keith offers, whispering lowly into Yorak’s ear. Yorak perks his head up sluggish lushly.

“You’re not a bad boy.” Keith murmurs. “You’re a very good boy.”

Yorak chirps gently and lays a slobbery kiss against Keith’s cheek, his drool splattering into Keith’s hair. Keith grins and lets his eyes slip closed, letting the warmth radiating from Yorak lull him to sleep.

XxX

Keith was fucking wrong and the soft atmosphere of the night eased him into a sense of nostalgia because Yorak was _a little shit_ and Keith was firmly in the belief that he did _not_ raise him that way.

Now Keith was sure he’d know what to expect when he was finally able to settle down with the team and begin their trek back to Earth.

Constantly having to stop his teleporting cosmic wolf-dog from humping Lance every time he walked by was not one of those things.

The moment Yorak had bounced out of the Black Lion Keith had all of two seconds to tackle him down to the ground before he shot off like a rocket to the nearby stream, where Lance was bent over, cleaning his face with a wet cloth.

Breakfast wasn’t any easier, especially since Lance didn’t do him any favors by blowing Yorak kisses when he brought over a pitcher of water to the campsite.

“Stop leading my dog on!” Keith manages to grit out from where he’s holding down a pitifully crying Yorak. Lance pouts and turns on the heel of his foot, not even sparing the two of them a second glance. Keith sighs deeply, something like exasperation beginning to tug at the back of his mind. As soon as Lance is out of sight, Yorak’s whine’s quiet, instead he begins trying to lick Keith’s cheek, trying to pull the same tricks that worked on him when Yorak was a puppy.

“No gunna work this time, buddy.” Keith says lowly, ignoring the part of him that crumbled a bit when Yorak rolled back on his stomach, gazing up at Keith with innocent eyes like he hadn’t just tried to get it on with Lance.

A few hours later, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Allura announce that the Lions should be ready within another morning and half a day and Keith is seriously contemplating fashioning a leash for Yorak. Krolia is a big help, once easily lifting Yorak up when he got away from Keith and was speedily making his way toward where Lance was helping Shiro ration their goo for the rest of the trip.

The blue-eyed boy, somehow _missing_ all of Yorak’s attempts to get to his side.

Keith honestly wished his dog had better taste, why couldn’t he have picked something else to fall in love with? Like maybe a rock? Or one his many, many blankets? Because Yorak stared at Lance like he hung the moon, his gaze practically wistful as Lance pranced around the camp, offering a free hand to everyone who looked like they needed it. It was even worse when Lance turned his gaze to him occasionally, offering bright smiles and waving his little hand in greeting at a pining Yorak. And Yorak would soak it up, whizzing around Keith in happiness, soaking up Lance’s attention.

 _‘Like a goddamn sponge’_ Keith thinks, pushing his weight down harder on Yorak and trying not to look like he struggling. Yorak was sprawled out under him, panting lowly like he’d just spent the day playing with Keith and not driving him crazy trying to keep him under control.

 _‘With no appreciation.’_ He thinks somewhat balefully at Lance. Little _Mr. No-care-in-the-world_ who apparently didn’t notice Keith trying to save him from the shame of washing dog jizz out of his Paladin suit. And who was also _walking in his direction right now-_

Keith almost startles at the sight of Lance slowly making his way over to him and feels his heart practically skip a beat when Yorak perks up from where Keith is using him as a cushion. Keith can’t quite explain why he was so desperate to keep a up a semi-good impression with Lance, but knowing that having his dog (who Lance already believed “attacked” him under the command of Keith) would climb him like a tree given the opportunity always managed to spring him into action. Maybe because Keith hadn’t seen him in two years and thought it almost felt...cheap for it to be one of the first interactions between them. Or maybe it was because despite his shorter-temper with him he really _did_ care and consider him a friend and Keith thinks that preventing his dog from going to town on him would fall under one of the things that a “friend” would do. Before being able to think on it any longer, Lance is already kneeling in front of Keith, practically trapping him in between himself and Yorak.

“Hey Keith!” Lance greets, grin tugging at his lips as he stares down at Keith with strangely focused blue eyes. Why? Keith isn’t sure. But he does know that given their interactions the last few days Lance has absolutely zero reason to approach Keith for...well anything.

“Hi.” Keith replies anyway, hoping there’s no strain in his voice as Yorak keeps trying to peek around Keith’s hip to gaze at Lance.

“What no more driving me away?” Lance asks slightly sarcastic, raising a brow and lifting a packet of sealed Altean-hardtack to his chest. Keith can’t detect any bitterness within the statement.

“What? No? That’d be so rude.” Keith deadpans, almost out of habit. Despite that, Lance snorts in amusement, popping a piece into his mouth before offering the bar to Keith. A peace offering. Keith almost freezes because he can recognize an olive branch when he sees one and for some reason he’s not even a little miffed that Lance was the one to try to mediate the slightly tense air between them.

“You wan’ some?” Lance asks, mouth full as he stares at Keith with hesitant eyes. A pang of guilt courses through him as Keith hesitantly accepts the silver package from him.

“Thanks.” Keith replies softly, breaking off a chunk from the larger cracker and tipping it back into his mouth. Keith doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before Yorak is releasing a long mournful howl- lifting his head away from Keith’s back and up to the sky. There isn’t a doubt in Keith’s mind that everyone in the camp has heard it and Keith almost wants to sigh.

A snort from Lance has him bringing his attention back to his front where Lance is peeking around Keith to catch of glimpse of Yorak.

“Hello~” Lance purrs, catching Yorak’s attention who begins wagging his tail in excitement.

“You’re only going to encourage him.” Keith warns him as Lance crawls closer to him, thighs brushing Keith’s as Lance lowers his head to meet Yorak’s gaze. Yorak is practically hyperventilating, taking deep breaths as he stretched out his head to sniff at Lance’s soft  cheeks.

Lance giggles at the action, raising a hand and beginning to stroke though Yorak’s thick fur. Like magic, Yorak slumps down, basking in the attention that Lance is laving him in.

“He’s going to be completely insufferable when you stop.” Keith adds in, hesitantly sitting up and letting Yorak army crawl closer to Lance where he lays his head in the other boy’s lap.

Good. No attempts to jump Lance...yet.

“Aw he’s not that bad.” Lance shrugs, running his fingers through Yorak’s fur. “My grandpa used to have a dog when I was kid.” He informs Keith, tugging gently on Yorak’s ears. “He was too old to run around and play with, but he’d sit with me while I did my homework so I’d slip him some of the ham from my sandwiches in exchange.” The soft smile on Lance’s face is enough for Keith to sit up a bit more, allowing Yorak to clamber up into Lance’s lap, who only joyfully continues running his hands down Yorak’s sides. Keith watches them both carefully, his eyes being drawn to the soft pink of Lance’s face as starts laying soft kisses across Yorak’s forehead (who’s trembling in ecstasy and _dammit_ Keith’s dog really had to get a hold of himself).

“Huh.” Keith responds distantly, as Yorak began kicking his leg out as Lance turned him on his stomach and began scratching down his sides. “I can’t imagine Yorak ever sitting still for...well anything.”

Lance lifts his head to shoot him a gentle grin. “What you two never sit under the shade and watch the clouds go by?”

Keith feels a miniscule twitch of his lips before shrugging. “Yorak doesn’t like sitting still, never has.”

“Not even for his precious Keith?” Lance asks, smile widening.

“Yorak does whatever he wants. I couldn’t get him to listen to me for anything even if my life depended on it.”

Lance chokes out a laugh. “Sounds like someone else I know.” He says, giving a meaningful look to Keith before leaning back on his haunches and letting Yorak try to sit on his lap. Lance sits in a contemplative silence for a almost a full second before turning to face Keith with a new light shining in his eyes.

“Ya know before he was too old, my grandpa’s dog used to compete in sheep herding competitions!” Lance informs him as he interlocks his fingers into Yorak’s coat. “And I don’t mean to brag but I _mayyyyy_ have picked up a thing or two from ol’ Grandpa McClain.” Lance says proudly in a way that Keith can tell meant he was definitely bragging.

“So...you wanna teach Yorak how to herd sheep?” Keith asks, feeling like he got the gist of whatever it was that Lance was trying to imply. The raised brow Lance shoots him tells him he was off the mark.

“I mean that _I_ can help _you_ teach Yorak a thing or two- I mean It’s pretty obvious from the last day that you’re not having the easiest time keeping an eye on him.” Lance says, shrugging as he lets Yorak tuck his head under his chin, wet nose pushing against Lance’s throat. “It might even be fun ya know?” Lance grins. “We could kill some time while our team mechanics get the Lions up and running! Whadda ya say?”

Keith watches Yorak completely ignore the world in favor of Lance, his rough pink tongue peeking out to slobber all over Lance’s grinning face. It doesn’t sound like it wouldn’t _not_ be fun… and he always has kind of wanted to play fetch with Yorak like in all those old Christmas movies about the family dog he used to watch around the holidays.

“Sure.” Keith says before he can really think to stop himself. “Sounds like a plan.”

Lance squeals out a laugh and tugs Yorak’s face closer to his and begins murmuring in a baby voice _‘didya hear that Yorak?!’_.

And Keith, without thinking, reaches forward with both his hands to hold both of Yorak’s back legs still from where they were already beginning to shake in an anticipation that Keith had become accustomed to in the last day. It almost takes a full second before the realization hits Keith.

His dog has a crush on Lance.

Lance has just offered to spend extended amounts of time in close range to crushing dog.

Said dog doesn’t listen to Keith’s commands.

Keith has (stupidly) agreed to do so and just made his life harder.

Conclusion. Keith, unlike his dog, is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol poor keith  
> next chap: keith finds out it's not that yorak has a problem with authority- it's that authority isn't a cute boy that "treats him right" and also that he may or may not also think that authority is a cute boy too.  
> XxX  
> come visit me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. and they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith finds out it's not that yorak has a problem with authority- it's that authority isn't a cute boy that "treats him right" and also that he may or may not also think that authority is a cute boy too.

Keith draws a sharp breath in between clenched teeth and resists the urge to begin rubbing at his forehead in aggravation.

“Let’s try this one more time.” Keith finally says, peering down at an awaiting Yorak watching him with a confused gaze. Slowly, Keith unclenches his fists and summons up a display on his gauntlet. “Yorak.” Keith begins, turning his arm to face a suddenly curious space wolf. “ _Look_.”

Keith lets a saved image of Lance pop up on his display and tenses as Yorak suddenly surges toward him, shoving his head against Keith’s arm and attempting to lick at the holographic picture of Lance. Keith lets the breath he’d been holding in out and settles down on the floor as Yorak begins whimpering in distress, nibbling at Keith’s wrist like he was asking him to do something about video-Lance not responding. Keith wordlessly lifts a hand and begins scratching behind Yorak’s ear, slowly quieting the space wolf’s sniffles.

“Well at least you’re not knocking me down anymore.” Keith says as some sort consolation to himself, adjusting his legs and allowing Yorak to plop down on his thighs.

As soon as Lance finished showering Yorak in undeserved affection and had left to retreat to his Lion/temporary bedroom, Keith figured it’d be as good a time as any to try and instill a semblance of self control into Yorak for his behavioral lessons with the blue eyed paladin the next day.

It was...a task.

Keith allowed himself to feel a smidge of hope that Yorak wouldn’t need constant supervision when they met up with Lance in the morning, but given that his golden eyes were still fixed on Lance’s picture with expression suggesting he was light years away in his own fantasy with Lance likely playing some role in it…

Keith figured that setting his expectations too high would just make him a sucker.

As much of a little shit that Lance could be, Keith would admit that he did maybe, _slightly_ value the blue-eyed boy’s opinion of him. And given how likely Yorak was to jump the other Paladin the second he spotted him, Keith guessed that if he couldn’t stop him completely, he could at least _curb_ his enthusiasm- he at least owed Lance as much.

The task in itself was the challenge. But it wasn’t as if Yorak would suddenly start _listening_ to anyone (Keith had already tried relentlessly over the course of two years). So unless Lance was some sort space magic using _miracle worker_ \- their new found ‘bonding’ activity, or whatever _this_ was supposed to be, it would just end up being Yorak chasing his own tail for a few hours and trying to get in good with Lance.

But Keith could deal with that. In fact, Keith thinks he was pretty good at dealing with things. One of those things being his dog being completely _gone_ on one of his friends. But given the direction his life had gone once he’d gotten booted from the Garrison he figured he really should’ve seen something like this coming anyway.

XxX

By the next day Keith thought it was _plausible_ that Yorak wouldn’t take Lance down the moment he saw him. But waiting by the creek for Lance to show just seemed to excite Yorak enough for him to not remain still. While Keith was uncertain of whether or not Yorak could actually understand him, his nervous pacing like he was a teenage boy waiting by the front door of his prom date was just enough to push into Keith’s mind as some sort of proof.

At the appearance of Lance approaching them from a distance, Yorak immediately began wagging his tail, kicking up a cloud of softly settled dust in his excitement.

It was almost impressive how mesmerized Yorak was with Lance- like he was the most fascinating thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

But Keith also thought that there was something to be said about _his_ and Yorak’s relationship. For one- Keith had raised Yorak from a puppy. So from that alone, Keith figured that he’d _earned_ his place in Yorak’s heart. A soft, affectionate part of his heart that was reserved solely for the apple of his eye (no matter what kind of infatuation he seemed to have with Lance).

But it only figured that Lance would usurp that position form him with just a few fluttered eyelashes and belly scratches based on how Yorak looked ready to burst out of happiness when Lance finally arrived and greeted the space wolf with sweet coos and nose kisses.

Keith absently notes the small drawstring pouch attached to his uniform belt and the slight sheen of his armour that suggests a recent shining. Side stepping Yorak, Keith greets Lance’s wide smile with a slight nod and smoothly slides beside him, waiting for Yorak to stop acting like he was some soldier returned from war, greeting his wife for the first time in years. Not that Lance was doing anything to help Yorak contain himself.

“So!” Lance happily begins, keeping his palm rested on Yorak’s forehead, somehow getting him to remain still as he turned his head to face Keith. “What does my little shooting star know?”

Keith startles at the pet name.

“ _What?_ ” He asks, an edge of breathless surprise in his voice. Lance’s smile immediately transforms into a grin.

“The _dog,_ Keith.” Lance replies, letting his thumb rub softly at the ridge between Yorak’s forehead (who’s closing his eyes like he’s having some sort of religious experience).

Keith clears his throat and tries to ignore the amused smirk Lance has plastered on his dumb face.

“Nothing really.” Keith says after a while, shrugging slightly. “It’s like I said yesterday. Yorak does whatever he wants.”

Lance nods slowly, like he’s processing Keith’s words syllable by syllable. Suddenly, Lance takes his hand off Yorak’s forehead and reaches behind his back to pull out a greyish stick. If Keith had to guess it’s probably a cut down branch of one of the trees surrounding their campsite. How Lance managed to get it down would remain a mystery considering the branches were at least three stories high and the trunk was made of some thick rubber-like material.

“Look Yorak!” Lance croons in that soft voice he seems to have specifically reserved for Keith’s dog. Yorak is easily enthralled, his ears perking up in interest at the sound of his name. “Look what Lancey has for you!” He adds, waving the greyish stick in front of Yorak’s nose, Yorak’s eyes instantly follow it, his eyes widening like Lance has just performed some miracle. “You want it?” Lance asks, wide smile pulling at his rosy cheeks. Yorak begins puttering around in front of Lance, his tail wagging furiously.

“You want it??!!” Lance asks again which only serves to hype Yorak up further.

“Go! Fetch!” Lance yells, spinning on his heel and throwing the stick in an impressive arc. Keith readies himself to warn Lance of his impending disappointment.

“That’s not going to wo-”

Yorak shoots off faster than Keith can see him. Keith’s mouth clicks close.

Lance’s smile is somehow a perfect mix of smug and proud.

Yorak trots back with the stick clenched delicately between his teeth, he lays it down at Lance’s feet like it’s some great prize and looks up at him expectantly, legs tensed in preparation.

Keith feels betrayed.

XxX

In the two years he’d been away from the team Keith would say he’d thought about Lance around as often as he’d thought about everyone else. Afterall it be pretty hard _not_ to considering how hard Lance had _clearly_ tried to imprint himself into Keith’s memory.

The other boy had made it somewhat of a habit to keep changing the position he held in Keith’s life. From rival, to teammate, to friend- somehow Keith got the feeling that ‘dog trainer’ wasn’t completely off the mark for him at all.

“Yorak, sit.” Lance says delicately, hands on his hips as he smiles down at Keith’s space wolf (emphasis on _Keith’s_ ).

Yorak doesn’t even hesitate, plopping his shaggy hindquarters down and staring up at Lance like he risen the sun up to the sky.

Keith feels _betrayed_.

“Now you try.”  Lance says, turning to face Keith for the first time in an hour as if he expected Keith to somehow recreate all the tricks he’d had Yorak run through (some of which included things that Keith hadn’t even _attempted_ to try and teach Yorak).

Lance hands him the grey stick that had been lying in the dirt since Lance had discarded it in favor of teaching Yorak how to play dead on command.

Both Lance and Yorak watch Keith with expectant gazes, the focus of their eyes settled only on him. Glancing down at the slightly pliable piece of alien wood, Keith clenches it in his fingers and rears back his hand, launching it a respectable distance away.

Yorak glances at it and back to Keith.

Keith glances at Yorak and back to the stick.

“Fetch.” Keith says, staring into Yorak’s eyes when they flicker back to him. “Please.” He adds when Yorak doesn’t make any effort to move at all.

“Try being a little louder.” Lance stage whispers to him as if Yorak wasn’t in front of them and could clearly hear every word they were exchanging.

“Fetch, please.” Keith says, raising his voice slightly and watches as Yorak crouches down and settles down on top of Lance’s shoes, gold eyes gazing up at Keith, a silent understanding passing between them.

_‘Yes I hear what you’re saying. No i’m not going to do it. Why? Because you don’t have a cute butt like Lance that’s why.’_

Keith has never beat up a cosmic space wolf before in his life. But today might be that day.

“Yorak!” Lance says lightly, clapping his hands together and gaining Yorak’s attention. “Go get the stick for Keith!”

As if some switch had been flipped Yorak immediately stands up and begins striding in the direction of the treeline that Keith’s throw had likely landed. Keith watches him go with only a single word on his mind.

_‘Bitch,’_

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” Lance asks, leaning in close to whisper in Keith’s ear like it’s some secret to be shared only between them.

“He’s big with too much hair, he never listens to anyone unless he wants to, and he snores when he sleeps.” Keith replies, feeling both smug that he’s making fun of his dog behind his back and appalled because he’s making fun of his _dog_ behind his back.

Lance snorts, releasing a soft breathy laugh as he leaned in close, his nose hitting Keith’s scarred cheek.

“Looks like the two of you have that in common.” He whispers lowly, the warmth of his breath ghosting across Keith’s ear.

“I don’t snore in my sleep.” Keith immediately retorted because when it came to Lance, firing back felt as natural as breathing.

Lance huffs another laugh, the sound traveling softly down Keith’s spine in a strange way.

“Not according to Shiro.” Lance murmurs back, a smile tugging at his lips in a way he doesn’t frequently do around Keith.

“Well Shiro needs to mind his own business before I go around spreading his business too.” Keith grumbles back, relaxing slightly at the feeling that the soft bickering the two were doing. It wasn’t anything like the way they normally interacted- mainly because Lance and Keith didn’t _do_ bickering. For them it was mostly snotty comments and half thought out prods at one another.

Maybe the two years they’d been apart really _did_ have some effect on something other than time.

“Aww c’mon.” Lance croons, poking lightly at Keith’s bicep. “Give the man a break- we’re all stuck out here with no castle and no nothing, and if he wants to gossip about little baby brother Keith then I say _let_ him.”

Keith lightly knocks his elbow with Lance’s but can’t stop the small smile tugging at his lips when he hears Lance call him Shiro’s ‘little brother’, even if the _‘baby’_ was a bit unnecessary.

“Besides,” Lance continues, stretching his hands above his head and watching with glittering eyes as Yorak searched through a stacking of rocks for Keith’s stick. “I don’t see you denying any of the other stuff- finally admitting that you and my little Yorak are two peas in a pod?”

“I am not, he’s not ‘yours’, and he’s like the direct _opposite_ of little.” Keith replies, lightly kicking at the dirt in front of him as Lance hummed lightly beside him.

“I dunnnoooo,” Lance mused, “That head of yours _is_ looking pretty shaggy and last I remembered whenever I saw ‘stop’ you saw ‘go’, when everyone else saw ‘red’ you saw ‘green’~” Lance says, leaning closer into Keith’s space, and resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder, blue eyes peering up at Keith with that same pestering light he always had when he was around Keith.

“That’s called ‘initiative’, look it up.” Keith replies, warmth flickering in his chest when Lance releases a soft snicker into the palm of his hand at his retort, lifting his head away. The two of them fall silent for a minute, both watching as Yorak dug through brush, searching for the requested wood.

“It’s good to have you back, Keith.” Lance says lowly, eyes never flickering away from Yorak who was no happily bounding towards them, a grey stick clenched in his teeth.

“Good to be back.” Keith quietly replies, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Lance starts forward, looking to meet Yorak halfway. As he moves, Keith can’t help but notice how Lance’s hair has seemed to grow a bit longer since he’d last seen him, his bangs tucking down lower on his cheeks and his curving a little lower on his neck. He stands straighter, carrying himself forward rather than the slight casual slouch that’d become typical of him. His thighs have also clearly gained some definition, Keith can tell from experience that it means Lance has taken up at least some form of training.

As Keith is silently registering all the small changes that Lance has gone through in the past few months (for him at least) his eyes can’t help but drift to the strong sway of his hips and slight curve of his ass-

Keith freezes, eyes immediately shooting in another direction like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Slowly his gaze begins to return, his eyes following Lance as he bent down, accepting Yorak’s offering and returning his gift with scratches going down to his belly. AS Yorak turns on his back for Lance to have easier access, Keith’s eyes can’t help being drawn back to Lance.

 _God_ , Keith feels his cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment, He feels like such, like such a... _dog_.

At the thought Keith stops, breath hitching.

_‘Shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap: in which keith steals his dog's boyfriend  
> XxX  
> come visit me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. havin' a ruff day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which keith steals his dog's boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got loooong

When he really thought about it, Keith supposes that a part of him has _always_ thought that Lance was hot (that and possibly two years worth of pent up sexual frustration.)

So it wasn’t as if he was experiencing some sort of _new revelation._

He found Lance attractive. _So what?_

Given the fact that his _dog_ thought Lance was attractive, the notion didn’t exactly set up a net of confidence for him. If anything, his closer observation of Lance should be something he should’ve _expected_.

Two years out in space with only Krolia and Yorak for company?  It only made sense that he’d pick up on any slight differences among his teammates.

So picking up on newfound qualities of his friends whom he hasn’t seen in a while?

Good.

Letting his eyes wander in ways that are more than just passing acknowledgement?

Not so good. Keith’s already got one strike against him for his hypersexual dog, he’s pretty sure that he doesn’t need to add himself to that list.

So given that affirmation, Keith realizes it would be in his best interest to keep his eyes to _himself-_ and in any other situation he _would_.

But if he’d learned one thing in the last couple of days of trying to keep a sharp eye on Yorak- it was that Lance was around _a lot._

XxX

At first Keith didn’t think it’d be a hard call to order- keeping his eyes from wandering too much.

Lance seemed content to occupy his time with Yorak (and Yorak certainly wasn’t complaining). The two of them practicing some new trick that only Lance could convince Yorak to do while Keith rested on the banks of the creek nearby. It _shouldn’t_ be tough.

Which is why Keith was so baffled as to why it _was_.

Everytime he lifted his eyes to scan the horizon or glance to see if Yorak was still on his best behavior, his eyes couldn’t help but latch onto Lance. He couldn’t stop his gaze from following the soft flow of the other Paladin’s hair, how Lance’s bangs curled and settled nicely against his cheekbones, a little longer since the last time he saw him.

Lance’s armour somehow now hugging his form better, the chest plate and shoulder pads making him seem broader before tapering down to a slim waist. Lance was even starting to develop a strong core that Keith could see press against the tightness of his body suit whenever he bent down to give Yorak a gentle scratch behind his ears.

Lance looked almost ‘mature’, a soft cry away from the bubbly kid that left Earth. And if Keith didn’t know him better he’d say that Lance really _had_ changed in the time he’d been away. But all Keith really had to do was catch the edge of Lance’s soft blue eyes and he could see the same sparkle of mischief from the self-proclaimed ‘charmer’ that he’d come to know.

It was...nice. Nearly comforting to know that even though it seemed like Lance had changed while Keith was away- inside, he was still the same person Keith had come to know.

So caught up in his thoughts, Keith barely noticed Lance and Yorak trotting over to him. Yorak happily staring up at Lance as he weaved around his legs, somehow not tripping the other Paladin.

“Hey!” Lance greets, wide grin painting his face as he slows to a stop in front of Keith. Yorak is right on his heels, yipping and stepping on Keith’s body to stop and settle between Lance’s spread legs.

Keith thinks that’s a new kind of desperate.

“I was thinking we could catch an early dinner!” Lance exclaims, either not noticing or ignoring how Yorak is nudging his inner thighs with a wet nose. “Hunk said that he and Pidge would be late cuz’ they’re reconfiguring Red today and Allura and Coran are both gunna be working on Blue for awhile!”

Lance is staring at him with wide, earnest eyes, his cheeks a light pink from all the running that Yorak’s been forcing him to do. Keith watches as Lance wipes away a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his slim neck and almost without thought feels himself respond.

“Totally.” He breathes out.

Keith no longer thinks that he can judge Yorak’s desperation.

XxX

As soon as they reach the campsite Lance hands Keith packets of the white, tasteless paste the Lions stored as emergency nutrition. Hunk had long discovered that mixing it with water created a semi-edible loaf that was the closest they’d be able to get to bread.

Silently, Keith sets to do just that, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lance crouches down and begins sorting  tinder into the fire pit they’d built the night before. Keith bites back a smile as Lance struggles with the Altean flint Coran had left at the site, Yorak pacing behind the blue eyed boy and occasionally nudging his back in a way that Keith has long since learned means he’s asking for attention.

“Shoo.” Lance says softly, pushing away Yorak’s head as it attempted to worm it’s way into the crook of his arm.

Yorak whimpers, staring up at Lance with mournful eyes.

“Oh don’t give me that look.” Lance says, brows furrowing in hesitation.

Keith can practically see his resolve crumpling.

“ _Go_.” Lance finally says, stroking Yorak’s back and turning him to face Keith’s direction, giving his rump a small push. “Go to Keithy, I need to heat up our dinner.”

Keith raises a brow but doesn’t complain at Lance’s ‘nickname’, instead continuing to add water to the gently sizzling packets of paste. Yorak trots over to him slowly, tail hanging low and occasionally glancing over his shoulder as if waiting for Lance to call him back to his side.

Keith takes it back. Yorak really _was_ an all new kind of desperate.

“What happened?” Keith asks quietly as Yorak plops down by his feet. “Did your boyfriend dump you?”

Yorak lets out a throaty grumble and sniff followed by an indignant tail swatting his shins. Keith thinks it’s pretty safe to interpret that as _‘fuck you’_.

Keith holds back a snicker and begins gently shaking the packets in his hand, steam slowly rising out of both of them. Yorak settles his head on top of his paws, longing gaze stuck on Lance who is reheating the light soup Hunk had made in the morning. The light of the fire casts a soft glow on Lance’s face, letting shadows dance against his cheeks everytime he stuck in a new batch of kindling.

Yorak releases a  lovesick sigh.

Keith lays a consoling hand on his head.

By the time the packets of paste are solidifying into bread, Lance is spooning soup into a couple of bowls. Keith watches him, the light wind running through the clearing, gently brushing Lance’s hair back. Lance’s stance is relaxed as he makes his way towards Keith, balancing their dinner on his forearms.

Faintly Keith can hear the thoughts at the back of his head, drawing lines between _‘dinner’_ and _‘together’_ , but feels them drift away when Lance crouches down in front of him, holding a steaming bowl of broth and alien vegetables under his nose. Lance’s cheeks are tugged into a small smile, brow raised as it takes Keith a moment before he accepts it.

Keith doesn’t even get a second to breath before Lance is plopping down beside him, pressing their thighs together.

Keith sloshes his bowl, spilling some on Yorak’s who immediately begins crying, only stopping when Lance coos at him, running his fingers through his fur while he balanced his bowl between his thighs.

Another thought at the words _‘Lance’s thighs’_ begins brewing but Keith immediately washes it away.

Maybe it really was two years of pent up sexual frustration finally manifesting.

It takes a while before Yorak calms down though Keith is relatively positive that 90% of it was Yorak acting to make sure that Lance’s hands remained on him.

 _‘If I can live through two years of sexual frustration then so can you.’_ Keith thinks idly, sipping his broth as Lance begins tearing off small pieces of his bread loaf and feeding it to Yorak like they’re grapes.

“You’re babying him.” Keith comments, digging into his own loaf, canines pulling it apart like it’s  stretched gum.

“I am not!” Lance protests as he gently massages Yorak’s cheeks. “He just likes attention!”

Keith snorts. _‘Yeah. Yours.’_

“He’s a good boy, Keith!”

“For _you_ , maybe.” Keith replies, tipping his bowl back into his mouth to catch the softened vegetables. “He’s a total douche the rest of the time.”

At this Yorak perks up, shooting the closest thing he can to a glare at Keith before burying his face into Lance’s stomach and whimpering in distress like _the little faker he is_. Lance gasps in offense on his behalf.

“He is not!’ Lance objects, looking all like he’s had his feathers ruffled- weirdly Keith feels a bit of amusement at the fact that he can still garner such a reaction from Lance.

“I’ll prove it!” Lance exclaims, tearing off another piece of his bread and placing it in Keith’s hands. “Here. Tell him to roll over.”

Keith doesn’t need the Quantum Abyss to see the future on how this gunna go.

“It’s not gunna work.” Keith replies, eyeing how Yorak is peeking at him from behind where Lance has curled his arms around his head in a hug.

“Just _try it._ ” Lance insists, leaning back from Yorak and in close to Keith, nearly pressing cheek to cheek with him.

The proximity ignites something in Keith’s stomach, something that makes his palms feel sweaty and suit feel warmer.

“ _Alright_.” Keith stresses, hands clammy as he turned to face Yorak but also not making any attempt to move away from Lance. Yorak is looking up at him, distinctly unimpressed and seemingly comfortable where he is, resting between Lance’s spread thighs.

“Roll. Over.” Keith instructs slowly.

Yorak yawns.

_‘This little-!’_

“Try again.” Lance encourages, hands clasped in front of him, urging Keith on. Keith almost says ‘no’ just on principle of the fact that he doesn’t want to let Yorak think he’s gotten a leg up on him, but just as he opens his mouth, lips already in the process of enunciating- he stops. Lance is staring at him so insistently, blue eyes glittering at him and Jesus Keith is either _pathetic_ or _weak_ (but then again so is Yorak).

But he does. Keith tries again.

“Roll over.”

Yorak looks away, pretending as though he hadn’t heard Keith. Keith is about four seconds away from giving away Yorak’s collection of blankets to Shiro when he stops, the twinkling of an idea entering his mind.

_‘Maybe?’_

“Yorak.” Keith says, snapping his fingers under one of his ears and letting the sound bring his dog’s eyes back to him. He locks eyes with Yorak’s gold iris’s, an edge of curiosity shining in them as Lance practically holds his breath in anticipation.

“ _Lance_ wants you to roll over.” Keith says.

Yorak stops.

Yorak stares at Keith with wide eyes.

Yorak stares at Lance with wide eyes.

Yorak slowly rolls over.

Keith wins.

“I win.” Keith immediately informs Lance, turning to face him just as Lance turns his head. Their noses brush and Keith almost flinches back. Lance is beaming, smile wide and proud, puffing his chest out and looking expectantly at Keith as if he’s awaiting songs of approval.

Lance’s warm breath ghosts across Keith’s lips, his nose barely touching the arch of Keith’s cheek as he leaned in closer, practically shivering in his seat at Keith’s success to get Yorak to listen to him for...the first time.

“Well?!” Lance asks, eyes staring directly into Keith’s with unbridled happiness.

Keith freezes.

Lance is half in Keith’s lap, his chest plate pressed firmly against Keith’s as he leaned in close, his words practically flowing in one of Keith’s ears and out the other.

In fact Keith doesn’t think he’s registering sound at all.

All Keith can really register  is how _soft_ Lance’s skin looks up close. How his cheeks are just the lightest touch of rosy when he gets excited. How his lashes are long and black. How his brows are startlingly well groomed. And how _close_ his lips are to Keith’s.

Distantly, Keith can hear Lance beginning to call his name, his (perfect) brows furrowing in confusion at his lack of response.

Keith swallows thickly. It’s a no good idea. It’s a no good, terrible, awful idea because Lance and him have been getting along _so well_ lately.

But somehow, it seems like just the thing to do.

Which is why Keith cups Lance’s cheeks and presses their lips together.

In two years, Keith thinks that he matured a fair bit- he gained a lesson in patience, he learnt about his parents, he got a _dog_. But if there’s one thing that stayed the same, it was that he still acted on instinct.

It’s a solid few seconds of Keith licking Lance’s bottom lip, his mouth fitting perfectly against his before he registers Yorak’s mournful howls echoing through the camp. It’s _another_ couple of seconds before he realizes that Lance is still as a board against him. And it takes him almost a quarter of a second before he’s pulling away, mortification in every cell of his body.

Keith’s brain is racing, scavenging every edge of his mind to come up with a plausible excuse for why he _fucking did that-_

“I don’t think I can teach Yorak anymore.” Lance breathes out quietly beside him.

Keith freezes.

_‘Oh shit’_

_‘Oh shit’_

_“Ohshit. Ohshit. Koganefixthisnow-’_

“Lance!” Keith begins, panic creeping into his chest. “I-”

Lance presses a kiss against Keith’s open mouth.

Keith stops.

Yorak is roughly nudging Keith’s stomach an insistent whine flowing through the clearing as the warmth of Lance’s lips on his slowly starts to register. Keith feels his mouth begin to move as Lance curls his fingers into Keith’s hair.

“ _Mmmph_.” Keith sighs almost in protest as Lance slowly pulls away, lingering heat going with him. Lance smacks his lips slightly, face nearly contemplative as he lets his forehead rest against a confused Keith’s.

“Pretty sure there’s a ton of stuff that says you can’t get it on with your son’s teacher, Kogane” Lance says conversationally as he lifts a leg to straddle Keith. His thighs almost pinning Keith in place where he’s seated as Yorak begins pacing around them, his whines somehow no longer getting Lance’s immediate attention.

Keith is pretty sure he’s stopped breathing.

”But look at you! Breakin’ rules and junk.” Lance adds, lightly poking Keith’s cheek with his finger, brow raised as Keith begins forming half-coherent words.

“I- dun, I’m-I’m-” Keith stammers, somehow not able to process anything with Lance _so close,_ and he’s in his lap. _Lance is sitting in Keith’s lap._

“I-dun,I’m-I’m, what?” Lance asks, mimicking Keith’s expressions in a way that Keith knows he’s slightly mocking him. Lance’s arms have snaked their way around Keith’s neck, his face close enough for Keith to see the slight sheen of spit coating his lips.

Keith swallows.

“Ya know I was actually waiting to see if you’d ever make a move.” Lance offers, leaning back enough that Keith immediately reaches out for him, settling his hands on Lance’s waist. Lance continues as if he hadn’t noticed.

“You’re really not good at hiding your _‘hot for teacher’_ vibe, man. I almost feel bad for you.” Lance comments, wiggling in place on Keith’s lap and settling closer to the Black Paladin’s crotch.

A tingle of desire creeps up and Keith _prays_ that Lance doesn’t notice.

Keith also thinks his jaw might be locked, and his brain too because he can’t come up with _anything_ to say back. So he just says the first thing on his mind.

“What teacher?” He shoots back with as much faux confidence as he can because both his dick and his brain are failing him by offering no backup. Lance huffs, cheeks puffing as he shifts his hands to rest on Keith’s shoulders.

“Is that any way to talk to the guy who helped train your dog?” Lance asks.

“You taught him to roll over.”

“....So do you want me to suck your dick or not?”

Keith chokes, grip tightening on Lance’s waist. It takes him a moment to pull himself together because his immediate answer would be a resounding _‘yes’_ because thoughts of Lance have been drifting in and out of his head for awhile and it almost seems too good to be true.

“...Here?” Keith asks hesitantly. Out in the open. Where anyone could walk by and see them. Where _Krolia_ or _Shiro_ could walk by and see him.

Lance looks momentarily pensive, as if he’s weighing out the pros and cons of exhibitionism in his head. He opens his mouth to respond when he’s suddenly shoved forward with a startled shout. Keith manages to steady them just as Yorak pops up near Lance’s shoulder his whines particularly audible as he tries to rub himself against Lance.

“ _Oh_ .” Lance says in surprise, his eyes wide as he stares at Yorak before turning to look at Keith. “Yeah, I think we need to take this to your Lion- I can’t do this in front of _Yorak_.”

The way Lance says it makes Keith think that it’d be a major crime to fuck in front of his dog...he’d be right.

Together they both manage to stand up, assisted by the soft _‘down’_ order that Lance gives to Yorak. Even so, Yorak is right on their heels as they speed walk to Keith’s Lion. Just as they make their way into Black’s lowered head Keith has to stop Yorak from following, lifting a hand to Yorak’s chest and preventing him from advancing further.

Yorak whines, thumping his tail against the ground as he stares after Lance who continues into the cockpit.

...Keith could tell that there was irony there though he wasn’t certain what it was.

Yorak stares up at him, gold eyes bright with indignation as he continued trying to maneuver around the Black Paladin.

“Yorak, _no_.” Keith stresses.

Yorak barks, using his nose to nudge at Keith’s chin. He’s definitely being rougher than usual but Keith can’t detect anything more than annoyance from the large space wolf.

“Lance and I wanna be _alone_ for a little while.” Keith says, settling Yorak back down as his fur began fluffing up in agitation. It’s a roundabout way of saying _‘Yorak I’m going to bang your not-boyfriend who I’ve been pretending not to fantasize about, I’m sorry’_ but it’s the best Keith can come up with.

Yorak whines, a low sound that he makes when he’s going to start throwing a tantrum.

“We’ll be right back.” Keith assures as he begins nudging Yorak out of the Lion, making sure to get Black to shut her jaws just in case he tried to teleport to them anyway. Yorak’s eyes stay on him, a disgruntled expression that tells Keith he might not be fully aware of what it is he and Lance are going away _for_.

He thanks the stars for small miracles.

When he walks into the cockpit, Keith can see unboxed packages of medical supplies that Shiro had been accounting for the night before. He sees both their bedrolls rolled up and in their respective corners along with Yorak’s blanket bed. The thing that immediately catches his attention, however, is Lance. Perched on the Black Lions dashboard, his chest plate and arm gauntlets removed. He’s staring at Keith with a tilted head, watching him curiously as he slowly approaches. As Keith gets closer he can see how the purple lights of the Black Lion highlighting Lance features, giving his blue eyes a deep appearance.

“Hey, man.” Lance greets quietly as Keith slows to a stop in front of him. The words wring something in Keith’s chest, make him feel like there are stones in his stomach.

“Hi.” Keith returns, biting down on his lip as he settles between Lance’s spread thighs, hips pressed against the edge of the dashboard and letting his hands settle on Lance’s hips. The material of his bodysuit is warm under his hands- Keith wonders if the rest of Lance’s body will feel like that too. Lance curls in close, his mouth turning and breathing warm air against the side of Keith’s throat.

Keith wonders if Lance can feel how hard his pulse is thrumming under his skin.

“Sit down.” Lance orders quietly, lightly pushing Keith back where he stumbles into his pilot’s chair. Lance hops off the dash, his Paladin boots making a slight ‘click’ as he hits the ground. Like a snake, Lance slithers closer, letting his hands go up Keith shins before resting on his knees.

Slowly, Lance pulls Keith’s knees apart, Keith not offering any resistance as he shifts in his seat, his breath coming out in harsher pants as he almost wiggles in anticipation, something like excitement curling in his gut. Lance’s fingers press against the meat of Keith’s thighs as they slide up to unclick Keith’s armour belt.

Rising slightly, Lance pushes his face against Keith’s cheek, wet lips trailing across the warm skin as he leaned in to whisper to Keith. Keith can’t help but lean back into him, practically hypnotized, body tensed in anticipation as Lance began tugging at Keith’s arm gauntlets, the hot puffs of air hitting his skin and sending shivers down his spine.

 _“Good boy.”_ Lance murmurs against his ear. Keith feels a pool of desire swirl in his stomach, his thighs shaking as Lance used his hands to pin them down under him.

_‘Jesus Christ’_

XxX

Lance’s mouth is _hot_ . His cheeks and tongue practically _burning_ as he slowly bobbed his head, his hands like iron manacles, holding down Keith’s hips and stopping him from thrusting too roughly.

Keith thinks that was a smart move on Lance’s part. Without them he’s sure that he’d lose whatever smidge of self-control that he had left.

Biting back whines, Keith squirms as much as can in his seat, pushing his hips up towards Lance’s mouth as much as he will allow.

 _“F-fuck!”_ Keith curses as Lance pulls away, lips wrapping around the head of his cock, tongue pushing against his sensitive slit.

 _“L-Lance!”_ Keith gasps, mouth falling open as he tightened his grip on Lance’s hair, tugging harshly. Lance moans, sending vibrations down his dick as Keith. In a second Lance is pulling off, lifting his head to glare lightly at Keith.

“Don’t tug so hard Kogane, I don’t wanna go _bald_.” He whines, idly stroking Keith’s member as he talks, the slickness from his spit providing scorching friction.

“ _Hghh_.” Keith grunts, brows furrowing in concentration as Lance began thumbing at the vein under his cock. “S-sorry.” He apologizes, trying to regulate his breathing despite how hard his heart is pumping, beating against his ribcage like it’s about to leap out. “I-It’s been awhile.”

Lance nods in solidarity, lowering his head to let the head of Keith’s cock brush against his soft lips.

“I get it, man.” Lance says, not noticing as the warmth of his breath hitting Keith’s wet head sent shivers down his spine. “I mean I like bein’ a Paladin and all but we get like no time to ourselves ya’ know?”

Yes Keith _did_ know. But why Lance decided to start a social hour as he was jacking Keith off was beyond him.

“It’s like just all training _this_ and training _that_ , or castle _this-_ ”

Lance’s pace began speeding up, his fist tightening around the base of Keith’s cock as the slick head was pressed against Lance’s mouth like a microphone.

Keith honestly wouldn’t put it past Lance to somehow forget that the two of them were in the middle of fucking.

But the longer Lance talked the more Keith could feel his end approaching. The quiet hum of Lance’s voice as he stroked Keith, the occasional brush of his lips as he continues his rant about the lack of masterbation oppertunity he’s had in the last few months.

“ _L-Lance_.” Keith chokes out, feeling heat begin to swirl in his stomach. His thighs trembling as hot white sparks of heat began shooting up his spine.

Lance continues talking.

“ _L-Lance_ !” Keith called out desperately, a warning on the edge of his lips. _“I’m gunna- fuck! I’m gunna-”_ Keith chokes, nails digging into the paladin chair, hips rutting up to meet Lance’s strokes as hot cum began spilling out. Keith holds back a whine as some of it hits Lance in the face, coating his lips and getting onto the arch of his cheeks.

As Keith rides the waves of his orgasm he chances a glance at Lance’s expression, his eyes are wide and almost surprised as if he hadn’t _expected_ Keith to cum while he was stroking him.

“Huh.” Lance says, lifting has cum covered hand in observation before wiping it on the stomach of his bodysuit. “That was fast.”

“Screw you.” Keith immediately replies, eyes half lidded as he scooted back up on his chair. “I haven’t been able to do anything in like two years.”

“Oh yeah.” Lance says, making a sound of understanding. “Space whales and junk, right?”

“Yeah.” Keith nods, voice still coming out in breathless pants. Keith felt the stickiness of his cum clinging to his dick and carefully used a hand quickly wipe it off, being cautious not to stroke his overstimulated tip.

“So when do you think you’ll be ready to rock and roll again?” Lance asks, delicately using a finger to wipe away the streak of cum on his face. “I didn’t get my turn.”

“Uhhh, I dunno?” Keith shrugs, using his hands to begin tugging down the top of his bodysuit down to his stomach. “Maybe like five minutes?”

“ _Wow_ .” Lance whistles. “ You really _are_ fast. Guess you weren’t the Red Paladin for nothin’” Lance grins as Keith rolls his eyes. Slowly Lance’s tongue flickers out, running at the edge of his mouth slowly before licking his lips, cleaning away the leftover cum that was still on his mouth.

“ _Ugh_.” Lance cringes, face crumpling in disgust. “You taste gross.”

“You didn’t have to do that!” Keith protests.

“Uh yeah I did.” Lance states matter-of-factly. “ _You_ thought it was hot.”

A part of Keith _did_ but out of pride he refuses to answer, although based on the grin Lance was sporting- he probably already knew.

“Hey.” Lance says, nudging his knees slightly. “Get up. I wanna take my turn sitting down.”

Grumbling slightly, Keith stands, trying to ignore the ache in his spine at having remained slouched for such a long time. Lance immediately slides in, taking his place and leaning back to begin peeling down his Paladin suit down his body. Pulling it down to his navel and over his hips before kicking them off and leaving him in a pair of light blue briefs.

Despite all of Keith’s thoughts that have been building up to see Lance naked, he’s hardly equipped to handle Lance on his pilot chair, wriggling around to get comfortable and whining to Keith to come closer, which he immediately does.

“So how are we doing this?” Lance asks, looking up as Keith stands over him with curious eyes. “You’re too _‘tall’_ now to stay standing so either you come down or I go up.” Lance says, frowning slightly as he sat up.

Keith shrugs, Lance seemed more suited to figure out the logistics of how they were going to screw- it seemed to be more his field based on how he was quietly murmuring himself and adjusting his position every few seconds. Suddenly he stands up, nearly toppling Keith back before turning on his stomach and hugging the head support of Keith’s pilot chair, his back towards Keith and slightly bent over.

“I figured it out!” Lance calls back happily as if Keith weren’t standing directly behind him.”I’ll put my hands _here_ ,” he says emphasizing where he’ll be holding onto Keith’s chair, “and we can just do it from behind!”

Keith really is out here stealing all of Yorak’s dreams isn’t he?

“Sure.” Keith manages to nod, laying a hand on Lance’s lower back in agreement. His skin is warm, slippery with a light sheen of sweat, but also _soft_.

Lance’s back is clear and unblemished, his skin like velvet. Without thought Keith begins to stroke, fingers digging in lightly and without any real pressure but enough to leave behind red trails. As he reaches Lance’s neck, the other paladin shivers, goosebumps trailing down the length of his spine as Keith pressed his thumb to the side of his neck. Lance flinches.

Steadily, Keith inches closer, letting his hips  press against the soft flush of Lance’s ass, lowering his chest to lean on Lance’s back before pressing a wet kiss to his bare shoulder.

“ _Mmmmm_.” Lance hums, resting his forehead against the arch of Keith’s chair.

Breathing softly against his neck and letting the steady beat of Lance’s pulse drum against his lips. Keith begins grinding gently, his slowly hardening cock in the crook of Lance’s ass. Both hands on Lance’s hips, Keith pulls him closer.

“ _Hgghh_.” Lance groans lowly, pressing back against Keith.

Keith digs his nails into the meat of Lance’s hips, pulling at the fabric of his underwear.

“Do you know if we have any….” Keith trails off.

“Lube?” Lance asks, glancing back at him over his shoulder. “Well… isn’t it your Lion? Do _you_ have something?”

Keith feels a short flash of panic flow through him at the question because...no. The Black Lion doesn’t exactly come equipped for any of the stuff necessary for a quickie, or really anything that would make it easier on Lance.

As Keith is searching through his memory for anything that the Lion’s many storage units could hold that they could use, his eyes catch a glimpse of the opened medical kits.

_‘Maybe?’_

One of the unopened kits were right by his foot, and without hesitating Keith bent down, keeping on hand rested on the small of Lance’s back as he retrieved it. Laying it out on the flat of Lance’s back, he clicked it open.

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed from under him, grabbing his attention. “What am I, a table?”

“Yeah.” Keith immediately replied, sifting through packets of ointment and clear bandages. “And tables don’t talk so shut up.”

Shiro had been going through each of the supplies one by one the night before, telling Keith from across the cockpit the use of each one and vaguely, Keith could the shape of one the objects. With a bit more digging and muffled grumbling from Lance, Keith is finally able to lift a tube of slick gel that Keith recalls Shiro telling him was a lotion to combat the dryness of space their skin would suffer from. Currently it seems smooth enough to serve as a lube, it’s glossy finish almost glistenting from inside it’s clear package. So without much preamble he quickly flicks the top of and brings it to his open hand, knocking the rest of the kit down with a loud clatter.

“Man I feel so at ease with you at the helm.” Lance drawls out, leaning back and knocking Keith’s stiff dick with his ass.

“I thought I was at the rear?” Keith replies just to be petty before hooking his thumbs at the hem of Lance’s briefs and tugging them down, holding back a smile at the startled snickering Lance is trying to muffle.

“Hilarious, Keith. If only your dick was as fast as your mouth...oh wait.”  He shoots back, gyrating his hips as Keith rested his palm against one of his cheeks. Pressing a slicked finger against Lance’s hole was easy enough to do with Lance continuing their banter as if Keith _wasn’t_ in the process of trying to stretch him out.

“You never stop talking do you?” Keith asks absently, slowly working a finger into Lance, the slick of the gel acting as a more than decent lubricant.

“N-not since I-I learned h-how.” Lance replies slightly breathless, his hips rocking along with the gentle, slow thrust of Keith’s fingers.

Keith admits that he should’ve seen that one coming. Rather than reply, Keith slowly works in another finger, the gel leaving a ring of lube around Lance’s rim. Keith curl’s his fingers, gently stroking at Lance’s warm insides.

 _“Ggghh.”_ Lance groans, back tensing as he began pushing back against Keith’s hand. Keith rested his free hand on Lance’s waist, keeping him in place as began pushing in faster, his fingers curling and tugging at Lance as he pressed further into the pilot’s chair.

“ _K-Keith-_ ” Lance choked, voice hoarse as he rubbed his forehead against the head of the chair. _“-I-Is that t-the best ya got f-f-flyboy?”_ Lance asks, body shivering as Keith cradled him closer.

For a second Keith almost freezes, surprise nearly causing him to stop thrusting. Rather than reply, Keith snakes his hand down Lance’s waist, slithering it between the blue eyed boys thighs and gripping his hardened cock in a firm grasp. The surprised gasp is enough to bring a grin to Keith’s face.

It’s swiftly washed away when Lance begins softly snickering.

“What?” Keith asks, unable to contain his wonder at what could possibly get Lance to laugh.

“You're touching my dick.” Lance snorts. “That's so _gay_.”

 _‘Unbelievable_.’

“Hate to break it to you.” Keith begins, beginning to stroke Lance’s cock in time with his thrusts. “But you _sucked_ my dick, gayboy.”

“Fair enough.” Lance replies, shrugging as best he could with how he was shaking like a leaf. Keith was honestly surprised Lance had been able to keep up a conversation for so long.

“Are we almost to the good part, Kogane?” Lance asks, voice as disheveled as he looked, eyes glancing back to look at him. Keith’s third finger, that had worked it’s way in at some point during his ‘argument’ with Lance, was now sliding in easily along with the others.

“Yeah.” Keith grunts, pulling his fingers out with a barely audible _‘squelch’_. “We should be good, I can just add more of this altean stuff if we need it.”

Without ceremony, Keith tugs his own Paladin suit down further, boxer briefs sliding down to his thighs along with the rest of his suit. His cock is stiff, an angry red coloring the head- and it _aches_ , dear god does it _ache_. Lance is shivering as Keith takes his hand of his cock to grip his own, holding it is a loose grip as he touched it against Lance’s stretched hole.

“ _Hmmppp_.” Lance hummed lowly, head tucked low as his thighs tensed against Keith. “Ya gunna get on with it any time this week? C’mon I quit being Yorak’s trainer for this!”

Keith doesn’t need much more than that, his own desire having remained neglected the entire time he’d been spattering with Lance.

He slides in. Sowly. Inch by inch, Lance’s warm insides pulling him in the deeper he went. Lance goes still under him, his nails digging into the material of the chair, spine tensed as Keith steadily bottomed out, hips pressed flush to Lance’s ass.

Keith’s hands gripped Lance’s hips like a lifeline, holding himself still as Lance adjusted under him, raising his hips up and down as he worked to find an angle he liked.

“You need a minute?” Keith asks, hoping his voice isn’t as wiped as he feels, the heat is his gut doing nothing but sending flashes of electricity down his legs and making his thighs weak.

“Not…your life...flyboy.” Lance grunts out, raising a knee to his chest as pressed back against Keith, clenching around him.

“ _Shit_!” Keith curses, gripping Lance tighter to steady himself.

“Heh.” Lance laughs lowly. “First one to cum loses and has to do the dishes, deal?”

“I made the bread!” Keith protests, wincing as the movement jostled him inside Lance.

“You poured water into bags, Kogane. Don’t act like you did something major especially since you’re in the slot to lose this.”

Keith scowls, brows furrowing as he felt Lance pulse gently around him, his back trembling in want but making no move to act on it. Lance had good self-control Keith would give him that- but he wasn’t about to let him one-up him in a match of will.”

“Deal.” Keith grunts out, tapping Lance’s hand stretched over his shoulder in agreement. Without wasting any time, Keith starts, pulling his hips back and thrusting back in.

Lance gives a shout of surprise, the force nearly causing him to hit his head against the chair.

“Watch it!” He whines immediately, body beginning to tremble with the strength of Keith’s thrusts, a rhythm slowly being built up by Keith.

_Pull back. Push in._

_Pull back. Push in._

_Pull back. Push in._

It was a mantra- something that would let Keith get lost in nothing but the feeling of Lance around him. Of his hot skin under his hands, Of his breathy pants as he tried to use his position to push back against Keith, clenching around him desperately but never catching onto the beat that Keith was following.

Lance made it a competition. Keith would be damned if he didn't _win_.

“ _K-Keith-_ ” Lance whined, his voice low and needy as he finally seemed to give up on catching up to Keith’s pace, instead reaching behind him and grabbing onto Keith’s wrists life they were a lifeline. _“F-Fuck, go faster-”_

Keith crouched down, laying his chest against Lance’s arched back, leaning in close enough to hear Lance’s panted breaths forming incoherent words.

“ _Lance_ .” Keith murmured, burying his face into the crook of Lance’s sweaty neck as he drove his cock deeper into Lance, grinding his hips against the other Paladin in some primal desperation that he could feel igniting _fires_ in the pits of his stomach. _“Lance. Lance. Lance-”_

The blue eyed Paladin is turning his head, hazy eyes locking onto Keith’s as his cheek was pressed against the backrest of his Paladin chair. His lips are parted, soft and red and slicked with drool as he stared at Keith with an expression that wasn’t fully there.

“ _Kei-_ ” Lance moaned, his mouth unable to fully form his name as it was repeatedly thrust against the Paladin chair.

“ _Lance_ .” Keith parrots back tucking his head in closer as he felt Lance’s body ripple around him. Lance’s mouth is so close, the lips red and bruised and Keith silently reminds himself to apologize to Lance for handling him so roughly. “ _Lance_ .” Keith repeats, desperation beginning to crawl into his voice as he felt a familiar tingle begin to flow through his gut, flashes of white twinkling behind his eyelids every time he blinked. _“Lance kiss me.”_ Keith asks, borderline begging as began riding the pleasure sparking down his spine.

Lance wordlessly complies, mouth fitting perfectly over Keith’s. And Keith can’t even bring himself to care about the drool coating Lance’s lips, too focused on the warm, wet tongue that’s pushing into his mouth and running along his tongue curling around it in a way that Keith could almost call _affectionate_.

Pulling away with a thin line of drool connecting them, Keith can feel his end approaching- and based on the quiet whines Lance is letting out, it’s close for him too.

But Keith is right _there_ , toeing the edge as rolls the last of his thrusts into Lance, his hand loosely wrapped around Lance’s leaking cock.

Keith’s going to lose.

He’s going to _lose_.

Keith’s mouth falls open, silent gasps forcing themselves out of him as he felt the beginning spurts of cum begin to pump themselves into Lance.

No. No. Keith needs to at least have the last _word_.

Tightening his grip on Lance’s cock, Keith leans in as close to Lance’s ear as he can, his voice heavy with pleasure.

“Lance?” He asks quietly, hearing a soft whine of recognition. Keith takes a shaky sigh, pushing himself as deep as he can, his orgasm forcing him to clench his hand tighter around Lance, thighs trembling in effort to keep him up as his hot release began pouring into Lance.

“ _Hhhgggg_.” Lance groans, eyes clenched shut, as if his mind was light years away, lost in it’s own pleasure.

_‘Perfect’_

“Good boy, Lance.” Keith whispers lowly, voice steeped in his approaching afterglow. Lance tenses under him and for a split moment Keith worries he’s somehow misspoken. It’s proven wrong when Lance immediately arches up the very next second, his release spilling out in the palm of Keith’s hands. His body shaking, trembling, practically _vibrating_ in bliss.

Keith _wins_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think about it, this could also be called "Keith kogane and lance mcclain, joint starring in ‘horny on main’"
> 
> poor yorak not only getting his heart broken but also not being the only 'good boy' on the team D: a true tragic hero  
> XxX  
> come visit me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
